A Meeting of Importance
by heyitried
Summary: Tom leads a meeting where the Parks and Rec crew contemplate what Leslie and Ben's secret might be. Takes place after "Road Trip".
1. Chapter 1

"I need to go." Said Leslie Knope, Tom's boss. Tom watched as she hurried out for the second time that day. It was a few days after her road trip with Ben, and she had been acting very suspiciously. She left frequently and always came back flushed and slightly dazed. 'Why is she acting like this?' He thought, and suddenly he knew. He figured it out.

"Everyone in the meeting room! I have reached an epiphany!"

"Have you realized the deep seated meaning behind Eminem's need for an alter ego?" Asked Donna, looking up from her computer, but not moving.

"I will tell you once we get there." Replied Tom. Donna stood up slowly, and walked to the meeting room while never leaving Tom's eyes.

Tom walked into the room last and looked at the bored crowd in front of him, minus Ben and Leslie.

"I figured out why Leslie and Ben are acting weird!" He announced. Some people immediately took interest, while some were still daydreaming.

"Okay, I will regret this later, but why?" Asked Ron, steeling himself for the impending stupidity that was going to attack his ears.

"Leslie and Ben are doing drugs." Tom announced, a smug smile on his face.

The announcement had an immediate reaction. Most of the bored people had snapped out of their daydreams, some appeared to be thinking about it, and some started yelling against his accusation.

"No! That's stupid! If they were, they'd share 'em!" Yelled April.

"No, but think about it. They always meet in Ann's office. Ann. Whose a nurse. Who works with medicine and drugs. Ann, who is a pushover when it comes to Leslie." Said Tom.

"I always thought that they were secretly dating." Suggested Jerry, shrugging.

"Ew Jerry, no. You're stupid. You're not allowed to talk anymore. Go sit in the corner." Yelled April, pointing to a random corner of the office.

Jerry sighed and went to his corner. He knows things, but he can't speak in the corner.

"I've always thought that Leslie was on some kind of drug, after all, no regular human being would have that much energy." Piped up Donna.

"True!" Replied Tom, smiling his million dollar smile.

Ron grunted, and hesitated to share his thoughts. These people probably didn't deserve it, and it was fun to watch them squawk like chickens and fight. But his generosity prevailed.

"I know that they are breaking some kind of rule. That's obvious. But Leslie is too ambitious to do drugs. I think that she is getting insider secrets from Ben. She will do almost anything to get to where she wants to be, and if that means getting secrets from Ben, than that's how it goes. She's probably running for something or getting stock market insight."

"Ron, no. She wouldn't be acting so dazed when she came back. That is the attitude of someone who isn't getting insider secrets. She's probably not getting drugs. I think she's stealing something." Said Donna.

Ron was getting mad. "No, Leslie has goals. She wants to get to the top!"

Tom then had his second epiphany of the day.

"We'll can Ann in. She knows. Whatever rule they are breaking, they are breaking to in her office."

Everyone regarded it, and eventually nodded in unison.


	2. A Guest Of Importance

Ann walked into the room of waiting employees, who were all looking intently at her. Naturally, she became worried and sat down.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Let me handle this." Said Tom, standing up and walking over to an even more confused Ann.

"What's your name?"

"Ann."

"Where do you live?"

"In Pawnee. You love here too. What's going on?"

"Who are you dating?"

"It's complicated."

"What drugs are you giving Leslie and Ben?"

"What? Really Tom? That was your plan?" Asked Donna, bewildered and slightly mad.

"It worked on Legally Blonde-"

"What is even happening?" Asked Ann."We can't figure out what's going on with Ben and Leslie. They are doing drugs, but some of us think that they are doing insider trading, and the rest thinks that they are stealing something. Ann considered the prospects. She could lie and say that one of them was right, she could tell the truth, or she could just be incredibly vague. She opted for the third option.

"Well, you might not be wrong, but then again, you might not be right either."

"Tell us! We could just ask someone else."

"I'm the only person who knows."

"What about your office mate? Isn't he named Martin? I don't know." Said April.

"I don't want to betray Leslie's secret."

At that moment, Andy walked through the door, bewildered by the seriousness of the meeting. He looked at the meeting board,which had the ideas of the secret listed. He inspected it closely, and looked at everyone.

"I know that this probably doesn't matte,r and it's not listed on the board, but I talked to Ben about and he said that he and Leslie are dating, but secretly. Apparently, it's a big secret and he's not allowed to be dating her. But these do make more sense. He was probably joking. Ben likes jokes." Andy shrugged and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait, stop!" Yelled Tom. "Is this true?" He asked, looking at Ann.

"I hate to say it, but yes." Everyone looked incredulously at Garry, who had begun to nap in his corner. Tom gasped.

"Dammit Terry! How did you know?"

"Well, I did notice sometimes the way that they-"

Tom gasped again. "What will we do with this information? I know! Let's put pressure on them until they break, and then they tell us, and we tell them that we knew. We knew it all along. This is the best ever."

April looked unsure. "I'm not so sure, we all really like both of them. Let's leave them alone." She looked uncomfortable, and everyone stared at her sudden lack of malice.

"Let's just get back to work. I'm don't with this." Said Ron. People were shocked at his need to work, but complied. After all, he was very manly and authoritative. One by one, everyone left and everything went back to normal. The information stayed in the minds of everyone as they nervously went through their work. When Leslie came back, flushed and dazed, people avoided her eye instead of beg for more information. The office remained in an unrest for the rest of the day.


End file.
